The Tub People
The Tub People is a 2011 American computer animated family adventure comedy film loosely based on the children's book of the same name by Pam Conrad. It was produced by Splash Animation and Rubix Entertainment and released by 20th Century Fox on November 4, 2011. The film features the voices of Mel Gibson, Geneva Carr, Spencer Breslin, Grey DeLisle, Jim Ward, Tom Kenny, Wallace Shawn, and Neil Patrick Harris. It was the third film after ''Twist City'' and ''Sunnyside Nathan'' to be directed by Adrian Hancock and the first film after Damen Walker took over as the chief creative officer of Splash Animation. Despite its mixed critical reception, The Tub People was a success at the box office, earning over $286 million on a budget of $110 million and becoming the second highest-grossing Rubix film (behind Defender D) of 2011. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Mel Gibson as tub father Kaiser * Geneva Carr as tub mother Suzy * Spencer Breslin as tub child Dilly * Grey DeLisle as tub grandmother Nance * Jim Ward as tub doctor Tabb * Tom Kenny as tub policeman Hubie * Wallace Shawn as tub grandfather Flin * Neil Patrick Harris as Punk Ducky, a plastic toy duck who was trapped underground for years and desires to return to the surface to avenge his sold family More coming soon! Production In late 2008, shortly after production of their second feature film ''Twist City'' wrapped up, Splash Animation announced that they were working on an animated film adaptation of the 1989 children's picture book The Tub People, along with other projects including ''Sunnyside Nathan'' and a ''Jimmy & Sam 3000'' sequel. Adrian Hancock, who directed Twist City, returned to the studio to work on the film. By July 2009, 20th Century Fox was set to finance and distribute the film. In 2010, it was announced that Mel Gibson, Geneva Carr, Spencer Breslin, Grey DeLisle, Jim Ward, and Tom Kenny would play their voice roles for the film as the bathtub toys (who are unnamed in the book) Dilly, Mother Suzy, Father Kaiser, Grandma Nance, Dr. Tabb, and Officer Hubie, with Wallace Shawn voicing the tub family's long-lost Grandpa Flin and Neil Patrick Harris as a punk-dressed rubber ducky. Music Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Mark Mancina. The soundtrack album was released on the same day as the film by Varèse Sarabande. Track listing #Bathwater Choir - 1:30 #Prologue - 3:44 #Lines Are Dumb - 2:44 #Off Goes Dilly - 1:48 #Precautions - 2:41 #Help! Help! - 4:18 #Flinterior - 3:05 #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Dilly Feels Dumped - 2:00 #Call from the Tub Father - 3:10 #Assault on Rubber Flock - 6:42 #Home on the Windowsill - 3:15 Release Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released on December 22, 2010 with theatrical showings of last year's Splash film ''The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000''. The first theatrical trailer was released on June 3, 2011, and was attached to Defender D and other films that were released that summer. The final theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2011, and was shown before films such as Dolphin Tale and Puss in Boots. Home media 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released the film on DVD and Blu-ray combo pack on February 21, 2012. Reception Coming soon! Category:Films Category:Splash Animation films Category:2011 Category:Directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:The Tub People Category:20th Century Fox films